


Sanders Sides Shorts

by Deverick_Racoma



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU STUFF THAT I WRITE DURINGMIDNIGHT, Gen, WHEN IM BOED AND CAN'T SLEEP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deverick_Racoma/pseuds/Deverick_Racoma
Summary: Just a bunch of random stuff I write in the middle of the night.Chapter 1: Lost (Some sort of AU)





	Sanders Sides Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @skylagamingv2 at Tumblr for this chapter's title and format.

**Lost**

* * *

 

**sound**

P

It wasn’t necessarily something of import to his boss but he did not like how the situation was beginning to  **sound.**

 

Two of his brothers were lost and the other was left without a method of communication.

 

The situation was all around horrible and he couldn’t help but worry about his brothers. If only he could get his boss to listen.

* * *

 

  
**desert**

R

The  **desert** air was dry and despite his belief of a desert being supposedly a place wherein heat pervades, the nighttime chill begged to differ.

 

He couldn’t believe that he was left here alone without any way to report to his superiors.

 

All he could do was hope that they considered him important enough to receive a rescue team.

* * *

  
**ring**

L

Three  **rings** and yet no answer. This was concerning. He and his brother could last so long without the necessary resources for survival and what they had left would not last enough for a day.

 

He didn’t know how long they had left to stay on this island but it was best that they recuperate until they had another chance to communicate with HQ.

 

He hoped that his brothers were doing better than he.

* * *

  
**bells**

V

He was starting to hear things. That had to be the explanation, staying on this island for weeks on end had made him gone crazy.

 

The constant ringing of  **bells** . Loud and clear. Faint and soft. Near yet far. He didn’t know what was real anymore.

 

All he could do was focus on his brother hoping that the other was not an illusion.

* * *

  
**stare**

D

He could feel the uncharacteristically cold  **stare** of his subordinate behind his back. 

 

He would never admit that the look on the other man’s face had given him chills. 

 

He couldn’t afford to waste resources on a bunch of measly rookies. They had their potential but what did it matter many more did.

* * *

  
**extend**

P

The most he got was an **extension** of search days. His boss was not a good man of that he was certain so, of this last search fell through then he would…

 

He would… 

 

He would do something drastic for his brothers… for his family.

* * *

  
**correct**

R

He was  **correct** in thinking that his superiors would search for him. 

 

He could hear the sound of propellers loudly. 

He felt the air rushing past him… the sand coating his body head to toe… but he didn’t care this was his chance to escape and if it took getting covered in a little bit of sand then… 

* * *

  
**say**

L

He wasn’t sure about what he should  **say** to comfort his brother. 

 

His brother was being erratic, more so than usual. He was looking from side to side, the grip on his arm tight unwilling to let go.

 

He wasn’t sure how the island was affecting his brother but he would do his best to comfort the other.

* * *

  
**arithmetic**

V

Surprisingly, simple  **arithmetic** helped him focus. Numbers, in general, seemed to do so much for his focus.

 

He was lucky to end up here with Logan. He was very very lucky. 

 

He wondered if his sudden interest in mathematics was concerning the other but… he found himself having difficulty caring for that little detail.

* * *

  
**boys**

D

He didn’t see why his superiors were putting so much stock in these…  **_boys._ **

 

Young men too eager to please and do as they are told. They were pathetic but he couldn’t risk his position now. 

 

So, reluctantly he extended the search time and he was left to his own to simmer under his own bereavements.

  
  



End file.
